How Tsuna Became A champion When He Just Want To Be A Normal Trainer
by LuckyKittens
Summary: It's Tsuna's 13th birthday. As tradition of his hometown, he will receive a pokemon partner from local professor and go on his journey. Too bad nobody told him how he somehow became a champion. And why is that Yveltal keep on following him? Yveltal is not even from Johto! Drabble!AU!
1. Cyndaquil

**Yo... Those of you from KHR fandom might know of my story "Soul Keeper" which is... not abandoned, but more of I don't have any idea where it would go. Honestly, I just wrote that as a spur of the moment kind of thing. But don't worry. As soon as I manage to get everything straight I'll continue it.**

 **For now Enjoy~**

* * *

"Tsuna-kun. You're here."

"Sorry I'm late professor Daniella. My alarm got broken." Tsuna said.

"It's okay Tsuna-kun. But only one Pokemon left. And he is rather temperamental."

"That's fine professor. I'll take him."

"Very well then. Bianchi, take him here please." Professor Daniella said to one of her apprentice, a young lady with pink hair that went to the back room.

A moment later, Bianchi returned with a pokeball. She then gave the pokeball to professor Daniella. Professor Daniella then released the pokemon inside. The light died out, revealing a rather cute Cyndaquill. Tsuna went closer to take a look at the pokemon.

Suddenly everything turned hot to Tsuna. The cyndaquill then jumped and ran away trough the open door. Everyone could only stare at Tsuna that still look shocked after getting the flamethrower.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Tsuna asked.

"No, but that cyndaquill is the only one left. You'll have to wait for next month batch if you want another starter." Professor Daniella said.

Tsuna sighed. "That's okay Professor. I'll take the cyndaquill please. Just give me the pokeball and register me please."

"Very well." After that, professor Daniella gave Tsuna an orange pokedex. "You'll need this in case you met a new pokemon. This pokedex contains the data of all pokemon in the world. Except, of course, the legendaries. Legendaries are rarely seen, so I don't think that'll be important."

Tsuna nodded. "Thank you very much professor. I'll try my best."

* * *

 **I honestly don't know much about Pokemon games. All I know came from the Anime. So anyone that knows the technical terms, please tell me.**

 **Read and Review Please~**

 **Ciao~**


	2. Yveltal

Tsuna was just making some espresso when suddenly a dark shadow loomed over him. Looking up, he just sighed when he saw a certain pokemon that kept on following him since that accident in Route 30. How Yveltal came to Johto region when he should be in Kalos he had no idea. Not that he wanted to know. It's probably more trouble than it's worth. In response of Yveltal presence, Tsuna's pokemons came out on their own. Again. Honestly, if they keep on doing that, he might need to just forgo the pokeball already.

Hayato, his first pokemon, a highly spirited typhlosion let out a burst of flame immediately. Meanwhile Kyoya, his third pokemon, a calm but battle hungry ninetales let out a hiss. His other pokemons was as bad as those two. Only Tsuna's calming presence kept them at bay.

"Honestly all of you. This overprotectiveness is not good for me. You all know Yveltal only came for the espresso." Tsuna said while calming his pokemons. He then turned to look at Yveltal "And you. You lived in Kalos, why do you keep on following me?" Tsuna said while preparing a pot of espresso.

"Honestly, a Yveltal drinking espresso. What is this? The beginning of some lame joke?" he grumbled.

Said Yveltal just let out a mocking smirk. He had trained this trainer well.


	3. Noctowl

**Disclaimer: Neither KHR or Pokemon is mine. Both of them belong to their creator.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. Honestly, the weather was so nice that it felt like good luck would fall down from the sky. But alas, for a certain trainer it's more of a not-so-good kind of luck. In other words, he had an awfully bad luck.

Everything began when Tsuna travelled trough the Ilex forest. He was trying to find a place to set up the tent. Suddenly, he heard some noise trough the forest canopy. Curious, he looked around for the source of the noise.

(Looking back, he really should not search for it. If only to spare him the headache whenever those two appear at the same time)

Finally, after some time he found the source. A noctowl looking at him shrewdly, as if it was planning to do something bad to him. So, being the good trainer he was, he left some treats for the noctowl to ate. Afterward, the noctowl kept on following him even after he left the forest and reach the edge of Azalea town.

"Why do you keep on following me? Do you want to join me?" Tsuna asked.

The noctowl keep on looking at him, when suddenly the noctowl made a battle ready stance. Tsuna nodded, and pull out a pokeball.

"Alright then. I'll fight you. Come on out! Kyoya!"

Said shiny ninetales came out. But he just gave one look to the Noctowl and went back to sleep. The noctowl, being pissed off started to attacked the ninetales. Feeling the attacks, Kyoya released a Flamethrower towards the Noctowl manage to evade, too bad it's crest feather got burned slightly. Noctowl went mad. In retaliation, it used Air Slash and manage to shave a few of Kyoya's head fur.

And that, is how the legendary rivalry of the Johto Champion's Ninetales and Noctowl started.

As a side note, a few part of the forest were burned and destroyed thanks to the fight. Celebi suddenly appear and started to scold them.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review~**

 **Bye~**


	4. After everything done

**Short, But it's drabble anyway. So every chapter of this fic will be around 100-400 words. This particular chapter is 122 words. Not including the note.**

 **Oh, this chapter set after Tsuna became champion.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anyhing**

* * *

It was long after everything and during a meeting with the other regional champions that Tsuna started to realize the oddity of his life.

"Wait a minute. I never want to be a champion, so how the heck did I end up here?" He exclaimed.

"Tsuna-kun, I think your outburst is a bit late." Said Enma.

"That's right Tsuna-san. You already became a champion for 2 months already, why now?" Yuni asked.

Meanwhile, Tsuna just keep on banging hgis head on the table. "It's Yveltal's fault. Definitely Yveltal's fault." He mumbled.

Yuni and the rest just giggled while staring at Tsuna's depressed form. Meanwhile, Byakuran remarked "At least you aren't a mafia boss."

At that, Tsuna just sinks further into his depression. And Xanxus threw a wine glass at him.


	5. Oshawott

**Yo! LuckyKittens here~ So this drabble is longer then usual. please enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: Me? Owning Pokemon and KHR? No way dude. They belong to their respective owner.**

* * *

Tsuna managed to gain Hayato's loyalty when the night came. So he set up a camp to rest for the night near Route 29. Just when he finished preparing dinner for him and Hayato, the bush near his camp rustled. Wary of another spearow or mad aipom following him, he let Hayato out of his pokeball. Hayato immediately went into battle position upon being left out. Several seconds passed as Tsuna and Hayato stood waiting for whatever it is to came out of the bush. Suddenly….

"Osha! Oshawott!" A dirty and unkept bipedal pokemon came out. Tsuna and Hayato still wary though because of the earlier incident. When they saw the pokemon did not do anything else other than staring at them, they relaxed slightly. Tsuna then point his PokeDex to the pokemon.

" _Data not found_ " the Poke Dex said. Tsuna and Hayato glanced at each other and shrugged. He turned to the pokemon and asked "Are you hungry?"

The pokemon nodded and join them for dinner. Hayato reluctantly shared his dinner with the unknown pokemon. Dinner passed relatively peaceful. If you didn't count the mess Hayato made after his brief scuggle with the other pokemon.

"I think we need to give you a name." Said Tsuna to the unknown pokemon. "It's a bit annoying to call you "you" all the time." Said pokemon only nodded.

"You look like a Takeshi. So I'll call you Takeshi all right?"

The newly dubbed Takeshi just smiled brightly and nodded. Tsuna then returned Hayato back to his pokeball and prepare to sleep. He then said good night to Takeshi. Unknown to Tsuna, while he was sleeping, Takeshi sneak inside his tent and rummaged trough his bag. The pokemon found an unused pokeball and clicked the button.

The next morning, Tsuna woke up a bit early. Deciding it would be useless to sleep more, he proceed to make some breakfeast. When everything's ready, he fished out his pokeballs. He then noticed other than Hayato's pokeball, another ball is filled. Curious, he let Hayato and the other pokemon out. Imagine his surprise when the wild pokemon from last night came out.

"Osha! Sha!" he exclaimed exuberantly. Apparently, Hayato is irritable in the morning so he snapped at the unknown pokemon. And so begin the legendary daily chase between Hayato and Takeshi. Tsuna just sighed and welcome the unknown pokemon to his team. He might need to call professor Daniella when he reach Cherygroove City.

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Don't forget to review~**

 **Ciao~**


	6. Hoothoot

**Do you miss me? Do you miss me?**

 **It's been a while people. Almost 5 months? Or was it 4? Anyway, it's been a while. Life is hectic. And writerblock is very fearsome monster. Anyway, Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Tsuna was in the National Park, watching the Bug-Catching Contest. He was interested in joining but ran late because of another fight between Kyoya and Mukuro. Honestly, who knew that a noctowl could be that annoying. And a ninetales could have some anger management problem.

Anyway, Tsuna was so absorped in watching the competition that he didn't realise Mukuro's pokeball fell down and released the pokemon within. Tsuna only realised it when said Noctowl suddenly hooting rather loudly and escape to who-knows-where. Startled, Tsuna took a few second to consider the ramification. A normal noctowl would rather sleep in the day and came out at night to satisfy it's hunter instinct. And they would normally return after some time hunting. But Mukuro is an oddity. For instance, he liked to stay awake at noon and even go hunting. At night it would sleep or annoyed Kyoya. He even left for a couple of days if he was in the mood, leaving Tsuna stressed out searching for his errant pokemon.

Tsuna immediately ran after Mukuro, worried that he would met some poacher or got himself into a fight. Not that Tsuna worried about his pokemon, he is more worried about the pokemon Mukuro faced. Honestly, how a wild noctowl manage to learn something like _Synchronoise_ he would never understand. Then again, Mukuro is noctowl with Psychic based abilities. And most of those psychic abilities were heavily damaging.

Tsuna saw that Mukuro flew toward Route 36. And he sped up before he lose sight of the noctowl. At times like this he wished he had a Rapidash. Or a growlithe to chase after his errant pokemon. Mukuro was turning to Route 35 and finally stopped at a gnarled tree.

"Mukuro…. Why are you flying away? Again?" Tsuna asked while panting heavily. Mukuro only hooted at him and turned his head toward the hole in the tree.

"Is something in there?" Tsuna moved closer to the tree. He took out a small flashlight and peered inside the hole. Inside, a little shiny hoothoot was looking at him warily. The hoothoot was wounded, it lost an eye and one of it's wing looks broken. Not only that, there was a massive damage in the stomach area. Horrified, Tsuna used a heal ball that he brought everywhere courtesy of his mother.

"You poor thing. I'm sorry, but I have to capture you so I could give you some treatment. This is a heal ball, it will help you for a bit until I could get you the Pokemon Center. Are you okay with that?" Tsuna asked the hoothoot. Said hoothoot looked at Mukuro for a little bit. Mukuro nodded showing that Tsuna is to be trusted. The hoothoot then turned to Tsuna and nodded. Tsuna touched the heal ball to Hoothoot letting it to be sucked inside the ball.

Afterward, Tsuna turned to Mukuro and said, "You and I are going to have a long talk after this Mukuro. But first, we are going to the pokemon center to heal the little one."

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review~ Any building critics is accepted but no flaming. All flame will be used as food for moltres. Or magmar. Whatever it is that eat flame.**


	7. Alolan Ninetales

**So... This is quick. Honestly, I never thought I'd update again this soon. But after talking about some what-ifs in KHR universe with my roomate, this came out.**

 **Well, enjoy~**

 **Ps: I should be studying for my midterm, but this chapter won't stop breeding in my head**

 **Disclaimer: What? I own Pokemon and KHR? That's a really nice dream isn't it?**

* * *

Tsuna had just reach Olivine City and now he searched for the City's Pokemon Center. After asking numerous people, Tsuna finally found it. After he checked in, Tsuna went out again to scout the gym. He still had some thought about joining the league, but just trying out the gym migh not be too bad.

He let Hayato out so he could accompany him in sightseeing the city. Which proven to be a bad move on his part because of Hayato's overprotectiveness. He burned some people that he thought seeing Tsuna suspiciously. Finally, Tsuna had had enough of his antics and give Hayato a scolding.

Afterwards, Tsuna continued his sightseeing. He decided to see the famous Lighthouse. He might also let Takeshi or Hayato do some battle. In his way in, Tsuna saw a trainer being harassed by some shady dealer. The trainer had red hair and fingering his pokeball. Immediately, Tsuna decided to help the trainer.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Tsuna yelled. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do because the dealer's attention turned to him.

"Hah?! I'm just offering some herb for his pokemon. See, this guy is wimp. So his pokemon must be terrible. I'm doing him a favour, that's all. Say, you looked like a wimp too. Wanna buy one?" the dealer said and moved to face Tsuna.

The other trainer took his chance and released his pokemon. "GO! Adelheid!" he shouted. The dealer was startled by his shout. From the red-haired trainer's pokeball came a Ninetales. The Ninetales was different from the usual Ninetales though, since the fur was white and more wavy than usual. Not only that, it seems that the typing is different too.

"Adelheid! Snow powder!" the Ninetales immediately used its move. At this, the other trainer immediately grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him away. His ninetales followed them at a more sedate pace.

After reaching a safer place, the trainer released Tsuna's hand and bowed at him. "I'm really sorry! This is my first time in Johto and I got lost and, and…." He rambled. His Ninetales catched up to them and immediately sniffed him.

"Ah Adelheid! That's tickles. And I'm fine really. I'm not wounded." The Ninetales only sniffed elegantly as if to say it didn't trust him.

Tsuna coughed a bit to gain their attention. "It's okay. You said this is your first time in Johto? Ah, I'm sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you."

"Ah! Right. I'm Kozato Enma. Nice to meet you too. Yeah, it's my first time in Johto," He said. His Ninetales slapped his head with one of its tails.

"And this is Adelheid. She is my partner," he introduced her.

"I've never seen a Ninetales like that before. My own Ninetales is a fire type," Tsuna said. Enma then explained that Adelheid is an Alolan Ninetales that had Ice typing and he had raised her since she was an egg.

"Adelheid was a gift from my uncle. He is a pokemon breeder in Alola and apparently had a surplus of Vulpix eggs. So he gave one to me." He continued.

After that, Tsuna and Enma became a very close friend. Even if their respective Ninetales seemed to have a ridiculous rivalry.

In the future, Tsuna groaned at the fact that Kyoya seemed to make rival everywhere he go.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review~**


	8. The Egg and Mankey

**Ah... Hello. It's been a while. A late happy new year for all reader. The current chapter is a bit dry, I think. Maybe next chapter will be better? Who am I kidding. I'm nmaking this on the go after all. Well, enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

"Hello mom. I'm in Mahogany Town now."

"…."

"I'll make sure of that too. Yes, my pokemons are fine. I made a new friend yesterday. His name is Kozato Enma. His family had a pokemon farm apparently."

"…."

"Eh, Kozato family is a close friend of cousin Giotto? I didn't know that. Oh right, Enma's mom gave me a pokemon egg. They didn't know what it is so they gave it to me."

"….."

"Well….. the truth is they said the egg seems to like me, so they gave it to me. Ah, I just remember I need to buy a ninetales brush for Kyouya. Bye mom, Love you."

"Well, there is that. Let's go to the pokemon store to buy the brush and egg caring kit Hayato." Tsuna said to his newly evolved quilava. Hayato evolved after a series of embarassing events in Kozato family farm. Some of which they swore to never remember. Unfortunately for them, a certain marshmallow addict who is also a former gang leader turned champion will have this enviable abilty of seeing a paralel universe and tease them relentlessly over the accident.

Overhead, Mukuro was preening little Chrome, the Hoothoot they rescued from the National Park. In front of them Takeshi was chattering rather excitedly to Ryohei, the Mankey they rescued from Pokemon thieves. Ryohei was originally the pokemon of Johto's boxing champion, but he insisted on going with Tsuna for some reason. His former owner cried because of how manly Ryohei's insistence is. And so, another pokemon join the group.


	9. Shiny Ninetales

**Well... Words truly can't explain Kyouya. I was planning on maybe, 500 word ish for him. But then it span to 1000 words for his chapter.**

 **Kyouya just went on ignore all word limit. Trulya scary person, or pokemon. Whatever.**

 **For now, enjoy Kyouya as a shiny Ninetales.**

 **Disclaimer: I truly wish I owned them. But then, it is merely an unreachable dreams.**

* * *

It was in Route 33 that Tsuna met an aloof Ninetales. He just came out of the Union Cave when he saw the Ninetales. Tsuna was curious on why the Shiny Ninetales stood there above the boulder. It's fale purple furs were a bit wet from the continuous rain and yet it's wet appearance did not detract it's regal air and beauty. It still stood strong despite the heavy wind and the terrible weather. When Tsuna moved closer to check it's condition, the Ninetales suddenly stood and growled at Tsuna. Tsuna immediately moved back and the Ninetales left. A bit startled from the sudden exit, Tsuna stood there near the boulder. A sudden gust of wind woke him up from his trance and made him immediately went to the Azalea town.

When he reach the town, the rain was over. He immediately went to the Pokecenter to heal Hayato and Takeshi. While he waited for his pokemon to be healed, he talked around to the citizens. The brunet found out about the old Pokeball maker, Giannichi. And so, he went to see him since he had some unused apricorn.

When Tsuna reached Giannichi's house, Giannichi apparently left to deal with team Gesso that went around kidnapping the slowpoke to sold it's tail. Giannini, Giannichi's son, said that his father went to the slowpoke well and has yet to return. Tsuna was reluctant to find him, but the pleading gaze of Giannini made the dicision for him. And so, he took back Hayato and Takeshi from the Pokecenter and went down the Slowpoke Well.

"Err…. Giannichi-san, are you alright?" Tsuna said as he found the old pokeball maker down the well.

"I'll be fine boy. Just hurry and chase after that Gesso team member. We could save the Slowpokes if we chased them out!" the old man said. Tsuna nodded and immediately went inside. He fought numerous grunts of team Gesso until finally he reached the biggest room. There were a lot of Slowpoke with their tail cuts off in many cages. Tsuna silently lurked around the cages, until he finally heard the sound of a fight.

The shiny Ninetales from before fought against one of the Gesso team executive. Tsuna was mesmerized by it's beauty. It's movements were just like a dance. A dance of lethality and aggressiveness. But the excutive was no slouch. He immediately set off a trap and caught the Ninetales. The Ninetales struggle to get out, but the trap was too strong.

"You are an interesting specimen. An interesting but troublesome specimen. Byakuran-sama would be pleased to have you in his collection." He said.

Tsuna didn't know what overcomes him. But seeing the elegant and beautiful ninetales down and unable to fight angered him. He couldn't fathom how anyone could do that to the ninetales. That ninetales should be free roaming wherever he wanted to. Not tied down like that. And so, Tsuna took out Takeshi and Hayato.

"Takeshi! Razor Shell on the rope! And then Ice beam on the lock. Hayato, broke it using Swift" Tsuna yelled. The cage fell down and opened as the pokemon do Tsuna's order. The Ninetales immediately went out and attacked the Executive using a very powerful Fire Blast. The Executive managed to evade and ran away in fear. Tsuna the moved to check n the Ninetales. For once, the Ninetales seemed to ignore him and let Tsuna give him some healing potion. Hayato was wary of the new pokemon while Takeshi seemed to be curious.

"Osha, Oshawott!" Takeshi said.

"I don't think it will join us Takeshi. On that note, are you female or male?" Tsuna asked the ninetales. The answer was given by a flamethrower to his head. Hayato immediately tried to attack the Ninetales only to be hold down by Takeshi.

" A male then." Tsuna said. "Allright. It's done. Thank you for the hardwork Ninetales-san. Sorry that I can't help you that much." Tsuna then left the Ninetales behind. Unknown to Tsuna, said Ninetales look pensive, as if he was considering something. And he seemed to made up his mind as he left the cave.

After Tsuna brought Giannichi back to his house and gave Giannichi a lot of his Apricorn, Tsuna went back to the Pokecenter and rest. After checking out the gym and training for a full day, Tsuna felt ready to challenge the gym. He had no intention of joining the Silver league, but he won't mind on challenging the gym for Hayato and Takeshi. He won the badge after a hard battle. And so, he prepared to go trough the Illex forest to reach Goldenrod City.

Just before he left the city, he went back to route 33 to check on the Ninetales. He went to the boulder he first saw it. When Tsuna reached there, the Ninetales was gone. And so, Tsuna turned back continue his journey. Just as he turned back, the Ninetales was in front of him. He raised his hackles as if to challenge Tsuna. Tsuna tried to leave peacefully, but the ninetales kept on blocking his way. After a while, Tsuna understood that the Ninetales wished to fight him. He called Hayato out.

The battle went for awhile. The Ninetales seemed to be testing his merits as a trainer, not that Tsuna knew that. In the end, Hayato lost to the fox. The Ninetales then went closer to Tsuna's bag and rummaged around. Tsuna, wary that the ninetales would destroy the pokeball tried to intercept him. But then, the pokemon took out a Luxury ball and clicked it. He immediately sucked into the pokeball and registered as Tsuna's pokemon. Tsuna was stunned. Another Pokemon that went with him voluntarily? Hopefully this won't be a trend.

After healing Hayato, he took out the luxury ball and called the ninetales. "Hey, I don't know why you decided to went with me, but I'm honored. Now, I need to give you a name. What do you like?" Tsuna asked. The ninetales just ignored him and went to sleep anyway. Tsuna brainstorming for a while. So many names he could think of, but somehow nothing fits the majestic creature beside him.

"You really looked like a royalty. What do you think of Kyouya?" the Ninetales only snorted in response and continue to sleep.

"Kyouya it is then." Tsuna said and returned Kyouya to his ball. He then called Hayato out to accompany him in his travel to Illex forest.

* * *

 **Well... How is it? The badassery that is Kyouya?**

 **If you are wondering why I chose Ninetales for him, well... Ninetales is very majestic. Not to mention while it is a fire type pokemon, it is capable of using psychic type move, though not very much. This is similar to Kyouya's TYL version that had a secondary mist flame. So yeah. Not to mention he is one of the earliest that had pokemon comparison in my mind. Him, Hayato and Mukuro. The rest kind off, well, spur on the moment kind of thing...**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave a review~**

 **Bye~**


	10. Yveltal: The Beginning

It was on route 30 that Tsuna realised he had a stalker. A big flying stalker. Afraid, Tsuna never turned his back and fasten his step. He find a discreet area to camp at night, letting both Hayato and Takeshi out to stand guard. Even then he had trouble sleeping. In route 31, the stalker got even more persistent. Tsuna saw shadowy flash whenever he turned back. His intuition, something passed down in his family apparently, rang loudly to the point of him almost having a migraine. Tsuna exhaled loudly when he saw the entrance of Violet City.

In Violet city, Tsuna went to a cafe and ordered some coffee. In his curiousity, he ordered an espresso. As he took a sip of the espresso, he saw another shadowy figure lurking from the corner of his eyes. He immediately asked the waiter so he could bring the espresso with him. When the waiter was done, Tsuna quickly went back to route 31. There he called the stalker to came out as he summoned Hayato and Takeshi.

"Come out now, I know you're there." he said, inwardly, he was afraid of what could happen to him. He was afraid of leaving his mother alone.

The shadow came closer. And then it appeared. A large Pokémon with avian and draconic traits with dark coloration. It's wings have three spikes on each extending along the bottom edges, close to where they meet the body. It has a pointed, beak-like snout. Black horns extend from above its blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear. A feathery gray ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back. The pokemon has small, birdlike legs with powerful talons.

Tsuna trembled, he never saw a pokemon like this before. It wasn't in Johto pokemon database for sure. Tsuna would remember any pokemon that had unique characteristic after all. The pokemon flew closer. Tsuna took a step back slowly but surely. Hayato and Takeshi were intimidated by this mysterious pokemon.

The pokemon stopped at around a meter from where Tsuna stood. It tilted it's head inquisitively. And then, it let out the loudest screech Tsuna ever heard.

"SCREEEEEEEEEE!"

"HIIEEEE! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?" Tsuna yelled back. He immediately covered his mouth with his free hand. The Pokemon came closer. Tsuna, who was backed into a tree were unable to do anything. Hayato and Takeshi both were paralyzed with fear.

But apparently, the pokemon was not interested in Tsuna. It was more interested in the cup Tsuna hold. Tsuna gave it over to it with trembling hand. "Nice pokemon. you only want this espresso right?" The pokemon immediately snatched the cup from Tsuna's hand and greedily drank it. As the adrenaline wore off, Tsuna fell on his back. His pokemon hurriedly ran back to him to check his condition.

"I'm okay guys. I think..." he said as everything turned dark.

When Tsuna woke up, the weird pokemon was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that prove everything was not a dream to Tsuna was a tuft of gray fur left behind by the pokemon. Of course, as Tsuna continue his journey, He found that the weird pokemon was called Yveltal, one of the aura trio from Kalos region. How it came to be in Johto he had no idea. But Tsuna knew one thing for sure, that Yveltal chug espresso like nothing else matter. And it kept on stalking Tsuna accross Johto even when Tsuna became a champion. Never mind that, it was a nuisance since it kept using Air Slash on him whenever they met.


	11. Cyndaquil part 2

**Not as long as I wanted to, but eh. I think this is enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not KHR or Pokemon.**

* * *

The little Cyndaquil ran as fast as he could. Anything to get away from that horrible pink haired lady and that horrible building. He knew that that brunet was going to be his trainer. But he didn't want that. No one ever want him anyway. They always returned him to the horrible building after a while. He didn't want to feel that kind of hurt again. The brunet will probably be the same.

He ran for a long time, until he finally reach the forest near New Bark town. The Cyndaquil then started to slow down. He had run far enough from the building that it wasn't in his line of sight anymore. Slowly, he began to look around in wonder. The forest was huge. It might be full of unknown pokemon. All of a sudden, Cyndaquil heard some buzzing sound. He looked up and paled. A swarm of beedrills appeared. It seems that he accidentally disturbed the beedrills nest. Again, the Cyndaquil ran as fast as he could. No way is he going to stay there and become beedrill meal.

Meanwhile, Tsuna kept on stumbling upon the tree roots. The forest was thick enough that if he wasn't careful he might tripped and sprain his ankle. Suddenly, he heard a loud buzzing noise nearby. He knew that was the sound of agitated beedrills that live aound here. He immediately ran towards the sound.

"Well, I guess mom and cousin Giotto is right. I really don't have any self-preservation instinct whatsoever." He mused to himself. He ran faster, worried about the little Cyndaquil. As he ran, he grabbed the insect repellant from his pocket.

From the bushes, came the little Cyndaquil. He seemed to be distressed. Behind him, a swarm of beedrill buzzed angrily. Tsuna immediately scooped the Cyndaquil to his arms. He ran towards the nearby stream. When they reach the stream, Tsuna jumped inside.

"Sorry about this Cyndaquil." He said. Afterward, he turned toward the Beedrill colony while brandishing his insect repellant.

"And sorry about this too beedrills." Tsuna said as he sprayed the repellant. The beedrills immediately fainted from smelling it, Tsuna waited a few minutes to made sure no beedrills were awake. Immediately after that, he ran as quick as possible back to the town.

"While, that was something. Let's not do it again yeah, Cyndaquil?" he said as he smiled at the pokemon.

Cyndaquil stared at Tsuna. This trainer, that never knew him. That he attacked by ember. He saved him from those beedrills. At that moment, Cyndaquil vow to himself, he will become stronger. Much much stronger so he could protect this trainer.

"Quiiil quiil quiii" the cyndaquil struggled to be let down. As Tsuna put him down, cyndaquil turned to him. "Quiii Quiii Quiiil" he said.

"I'll take it as you wanted to join me now?" Tsuna asked and the cyndaquil nodded.

"Alright then, Should I gave you a name? How does Hayato sound?" Tsuna asked. The cyndaquil immediately tackled him and gave him a snuggle while squeeling happily. Tsuna laugh as he hugged Hayato back.

"Welcome the team Hayato."


	12. A Mess in Kalos I

**Another day, another drabble. Should have studied for my exams. But then again the day after tomorrow is my birthday. So this is an early birthday present for me. Well, it jumps a bit to the future. And the next couple of chapter will focus on this arc.  
** **Enjoy~~**

* * *

Tsuna, after finishing the Johto mess, went on a job for his cousin Giotto. Apparently his cousin needs him to deliver several important documents to Professor Cozart in Kalos. He was excited because that means he could visit Enma. After all, Professor Cozart was Enma's cousin. Enma promised he would take Tsuna on sightseeing after he gave the documents to Professor Cozart.

It took a while to handle his passport and ensure his pokemons to behave. Kyouya is being especially cranky because of shedding season. Mukuro also didn't help with his hobby to harass Kyouya. The flight itself took a couple hours and Hayato was behaving rather nicely. The problem started when Tsuna came out of the airport and started looking for the Enma. Kyouya suddenly came out of his pokeball and stalked off on his own. Panicking, Tsuna immediately chased after him.

"Kyouya! Wait up!" and of course the Ninetales ignored him. Kyouya finally stopped when he saw an Alolan Ninetales with her trainer waiting at the gate. He let out a growl before he went back to Tsuna and grabbed his Luxury Ball and went back inside. Tsuna already in tune with his Pokemon just grabbed the ball and put it back to his belt. Afterward, he jogged over to Enma's side.

"Enma! It's been a while!"

"Tsuna! How are you?" The two trainer continue to exchange pleasantries. They got so invloved in their talk that Tsuna accidentally hit someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. He looked up to see the person he hit. He saw a man a couple of years older then him with white hair and reversed purple crown tattoo underneath his left eye. When Tsuna met his violet eyes, an inexplicable chill went through him. "Are you okay?" Tsuna asked him.

The man looked at Tsuna for a moment before his eyes crinked shut as he smiled, "Oh, it's alright. I also didn't watch my steps. Are you both new in Kalos?".

"Ah, I am. My friend here is a native Kalosian though." Tsuna pointed to Enma.

"I see. I'm Byakuran Gesso."

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. This here is Enma Kozato."

"Well, enjoy Kalos scenery then. See ya" Byakuran said as he gave a wave. Tsuna gave a wave back. When he turned to Enma, he saw his friend was frozen.

"Enma, are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna, that was Byakuran Gesso. From the Gesso company." Enma said.

"Yeah, so?"

"We just met celebrity Tsuna. And you didn't ask for his signature."


End file.
